


Earrings

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [36]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has to carry her earrings and the promise to return.</p><p>{Happy Edwin Day! 503!}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earrings

In the beginning, their only purpose was distraction—something to keep Winry from handing his ass back to him after wrecking her 'mail. Again.

But after the third pair, he realized he'd rather get beat with the shiny new tools he started buying her than seeing any new holes in her ears. Seriously, what had she been thinking?

He'd never understand.

x-X-x

When she asked him to hold onto them before parting ways at Briggs, he accepted the earrings along with the unspoken promise of meeting again.

He watched her leave—never once doubting, never once looking back. She had no hesitation. She trusted him.

And he wouldn't fail her.

x-X-x

After the incident in the mine and that long week in the make shift clinic with the two chimera, he knew he needed to keep going and find a way to stop Father—with or without Al. He'd decided to team up with Greed—if he wanted to succeed, it was the only choice he had, really—and brought Darius and Heinkel with him.

But when he made that decision, he realized his promise to her would be delayed again. He'd known that her and his brother were worried, especially after not hearing from him in weeks, but he'd also known that they'd be able to move on, and he would do the same.

That night, he'd gazed at the silver pieces under the moonlight for a while, wondering how she could wear all three pairs at the same time. The thought brought a smile to his face and led him to more thoughts of her. She comforted him—the mere thought of her smile was enough for him to feel at ease. The more he thought though, the more he found himself wanting to see her, wanting to make her happy.

And that was only the first of many nights.

x-X-x

Chaos ensued in the big yellow house the next time Ed arrived there—an  _almost_  half dressed mechanic screaming in surprise, soldiers barging into rooms expecting an intruder, wrenches flying everywhere, Den barking crazily at everyone, a tough alchemist cowering in fear under said mechanic's fury, and later, a heated argument between both of them…yeah, that had definitely not been the time to return the earrings.

No, the promise hadn't been completely fulfilled—he'd returned to her safely but Al still needed to be restored and he was still missing a couple limbs—but he hadn't forgotten it. In fact, the promise had been expanded—now it didn't only include him and Al, it included everyone in Amestris. He'd understood her every word completely, even if he'd been frustrated with the idea of carrying the fate of an entire country on his shoulders.

But he would do it.

He would make his promise a reality. He would save everyone, he would restore Al to his original body, and perhaps restore himself in the process. He  _would_  return to her with a proud smile and see her cry those tears of joy he promised as well, and they would celebrate by eating her delicious apple pie until they couldn't take another bite. He would do it all.

He had to.

x-X-x

When he returned home after the Promised Day, with Al in the flesh and one less automail limb, she'd given them one single glance before tackling them down to the ground in a heartfelt embrace. She practically radiated happiness, and they did too. Who wouldn't be full of joy after finally restoring what they had longed for? After finishing off one hell of an adventure and finally returning home as whole as they could be?

He'd done it. He'd finally fulfilled his promise to her.  _Everything_.

Now he could finally return the earrings she'd given to him—it was finally time.

However, Al's thoughts on him and his mechanic becoming more than just friends had his mind in a fritz. Thanks to Al, Ed had began a continuous overflow of thoughts on the subject, and, whenever he'd see her, all he could think about—dream about, actually—was tasting her, touching her…just being with her. And in those moments when she would glance at  _him_  surreptitiously, he couldn't help but wonder if maybe she had similar thoughts as well. The idea of it all seemed to create one giant mess of emotions in his mind and heart, one without an escape…

But maybe he didn't need an escape, nor did he want one. Maybe, he simply wanted a new beginning.

And, after the feel of her lips pressing softly against the corner of his mouth as a 'thanks' for keeping their promise, and, the heat crawling onto his face from blushing madly, he realized that returning the earrings to her didn't mean his story was over—he was still very much alive—but rather, it meant this was simply another chapter in his life. And whenever one chapter ends, a new one begins.

In fact, this new chapter in his life, where he has finally begun to understand love, had started with something simple one year ago in Briggs: her earrings and an unspoken promise.


End file.
